Let It Go
by fantomedebroadway
Summary: When your choices lead to your future, which path do you take ? With the city divided into five factions sixteen year olds must choose whether to stay or leave their current faction. Faction before blood ? Blood before faction ? A chance to find love... Not canon couples Divergent/Hunger Games crossover


AN: I know I have a lot of stories going on right now but I couldn't resist writing this one. Both of these trilogies are my favorite and I can't wait for the Divergent movie ! This chapter starts off pretty much like Divergent and is just a exposition. So it relatively short but I couldn't do much for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Divergent

Chapter 1

My grey eyes stare back at my reflection in the small mirror in my home. We only use this mirror once a year of Inanition Day. My mother cuts my hair slowly petting it softly every so often. Once the process for me is done I stare for a few more moments taking in my appearance greedily until I whenever I see a mirror again. This is why I don't belong in Abnegation. I am selfish, not selfless . Mother guides me lightly away from the mirror and starts the process again on my little sister Primrose. Everything around me is gray like my eyes, my outfit , my home, it is so plain. After Prim is done I take her hand and we walk outside meeting Beatrice and Caleb Prior on our way to school. Like me, Beatrice and Caleb will have to choose their faction today unlike my sister Primrose who is too young to choose. I also wave at my friend Gale Hawthorne, he chose Abnegation 2 years ago from his previous faction, Dauntless. We spoke a few times and he is very nice.  
>Primrose spots one of her little friends on the way and runs off to giggle and chat with them. Caleb sees his friend and also runs off , leaving Beatrice and I alone. We glance at each other and somehow I know we are both brimming with nervousness . Beatrice and I have been friends for a while, our houses next door to each other. I am not good at showing my feelings our affection but I simply take Beatrice's hand and rub it. We both know we do not belong here.<p>

My name is called and I walk into the simulation room. The lady there guides me to a machine and injects a serum into my arm. I let myself succumb to the serum and situations whizz by in my head, some easy and some not. A man asks me about a person and I lie immediately , well there goes the possibility of Candor. A dog attacks me and then the situation changes, I am in an arena of some sort . Children , really, not many older than me, hold weapons and are fighting each other. I look down and I feel a heavy weight in my own hand. A titanium bow rests in the palm of my head while a quiver of arrows is wrapped around my back. I do not recognize any of these people. A small girl runs towards me with a knife. 'Shoot her' my mind hisses, 'Kill or be killed ' . I am not selfless. I do not want to die even if in a simulation. I raise the bow , nock my arrow and pull back until the string lightly touches my nose. I aim for the girl's heart and release. The girls falls and a cannon sounds and then I am suddenly back in the room.

The woman looks at me , her face deadly serious . "Your results were inconclusive." What? This was supposed to help me decide which faction to choose. " You are Divergent. Do not tell anyone, even your parents . " I nod back at her.

The first person to switch factions is a Dauntless boy, he switches to Candor and joins the rest of the Candor group with the Dauntless glaring at him. Many people after him switch their factions, but most stay not wanting to be a traitor to their faction. All too soon, my name is called. I give a parting glance to my mother , father and Prim. I look in the crowd of people for Beatrice who smiles at me encouragingly. We both know what we are going to choose. We will both be traitors to our many different bowls stare back at me ominously. I cut my arm , the blood dripping on the tiled floor and head towards the bowls. My hand starts to near the Abnegation bowl. It would be so simple and easy, the Inanition process is so simple there. No ! I am selfish. I am brave. My hands jerks forward unthinkingly. My blood sizzles on the Dauntless coals.** I am Katniss Everdeen**.


End file.
